$-2w - 10x - 7y - 5 = -9x + 4y + 1$ Solve for $w$.
Solution: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2w - 10x - 7y - {5} = -9x + 4y + {1}$ $-2w - 10x - 7y = -9x + 4y + {6}$ Combine $y$ terms on the right. $-2w - 10x - {7y} = -9x + {4y} + 6$ $-2w - 10x = -9x + {11y} + 6$ Combine $x$ terms on the right. $-2w - {10x} = -{9x} + 11y + 6$ $-2w = {x} + 11y + 6$ Isolate $w$ $-{2}w = x + 11y + 6$ $w = \dfrac{ x + 11y + 6 }{ -{2} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $w = \dfrac{ -{1}x - {11}y - {6} }{ {2} }$